


Archives of the Empire

by Ky10R3n



Category: SWRP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky10R3n/pseuds/Ky10R3n





	Archives of the Empire

The archives of the Empire were a virtual treasure trove of information on their exploits, battles and personnel records. He often spent his idle time scouring the records for information on his grandfather in the hopes of being closer to him and his legacy. The Empire was a machine of manifest destiny; rolling through the galaxy and crushing all that stood in its way. The files were a compelling read. 

Some files were encrypted with a particularly high level security protocol; he had developed software algorithms to crack their code but as yet had been unsuccessful. One in particular caught his eye when it was finally cracked open. The subject - Padme Amidala, his grandmother - intrigued him. He read with interest as the classified report indicated that she had not died at all; she had faked her death and went into seclusion on her home planet of Naboo. The Emperor had obviously hidden that information from his grandfather to encourage his guilt and grief, thereby retaining control over him. He narrowed his eyes in anger…. He didn’t like secrets. 

Now that he was deserting the First Order, he would seek her out. He was still a dark sider of course, and was struggling to find his direction. She would be as good a stop as any as he decided what to do next with his life. Perhaps she could tell him more about the man that would become Darth Vader. In doing so he hoped she would also provide insight into his own tortured existence. He added that file, along with the other encrypted files to the hard drive on his data pad, and deleted them from the archive. 

As he arrived on Naboo he gloated in the fact that he was virtually unrecognizable without his trademark mask and saber. A smirk settled on his face as he considered that few had ever seen his face and lived to tell about it. He set off on foot for the 3 hour trek from the shipping port to the coordinates provided in the report. He hoped not to draw attention to her location and wanted to ensure he wasn’t followed.


End file.
